John Scarfield
John Scarfield ist ein Lieutenant der britischen Royal Navy, der bis 1751 auf der Karibikinsel Saint Martin stationiert und dort für die Sicherheit der Kolonie verantwortlich ist. Sein Frust darüber, dass ihm ein Kommando über ein um die Erweiterung des britischen Kolonialreiches verwehrt geblieben ist, frisst ihn beinahe auf. Die Tatsache, dass seine Männer nicht in der Lage sind, die sogenannte Hexe Carina Smyth hinter Schloss und Riegel zu halten und den dreisten Raub der ganzen Bank von Saint Martin (samt Gebäude) verhindern können, treibt ihn schier in den Wahnsinn. Biografie Vor Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache Lieutenant John Scarfield ist zu einem derzeit nicht bekannten Zeitpunkt in die britische Royal Navy eingetreten. Obwohl er zum Zeitpunkt der Ereignisse knapp 50 Jahre alt ist Basierend auf dem realen Alter von Scarfield-Darsteller David Wenham zum Zeitpunkt der Drehahrbeiten zu Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache., hat er es lediglich bis zum Lieutenant gebracht. Er hatte auf das Kommando über eine Flotte gehofft, die an der Küste Westafrikas für die Erweiterung des britischen Kolonialreiches kämpft, das ihm jedoch verwehrt wurde. Die Schuld dafür sucht er in der Unfähigkeit seiner Untergebenen. Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache John Scarfield erscheint erstmals, als er erfährt, dass die wegen Hexerei zum Tode verurteilte Carina Smyth ausgebrochen und seinen Leuten mehrfach entwischt ist. Er droht er einem der Männer an, er werde an Carinas Stelle baumeln, wenn er und seine Kameraden sie nicht wieder einfingen. Wenig später sucht er Henry Turner an dessen Krankenbett im Hospital von Saint Martin auf. Er teilt Henry mit, dass er als einziger Überlebender der HMS Monarch das Stadtgespräch sei, auf einem Stück Treibholz bis nach Saint Martin gepaddelt sei und von Piraten und Dreizacke „schwadronierend“ gefunden worden sei. Er teilt ihm ferner mit, dass er an seinen eingerissenen Ärmeln als Hochverräter erkannt worden sei. Er bezichtigt Henry der Feigheit vor dem Feind und kündigt an, dass er als Feigling sterben werde. Als sich Carina und Captain Jack Sparrow bei den geplanten Hinrichtungen ein Wortgefecht liefern, wer noch welche Rechte als zum Tode Verurteilter habe, unterbricht Scarfield den Disput grob und weist die Henker an, beide gleichzeitig zu töten. Henry schwingt dazwischen, wird von Scarfields Männern gestellt. Der Lieutenant fragt höhnisch: „Hast du gedacht, du könntest uns überwältigen, Bürschchen?“, worauf Henry sagt: „Nein, Sir. Ich war nur die Ablenkung!“ In dem Tumult, der letztlich zur Rettung beider Delinquenten führt, will Scarfield zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, indem er meint, wenn er den Feigling (Henry) töte, der die noch am Strick hängende Carina hochhält, würde ihre Hinrichtung vollendet. Jack hindert ihn daran, indem er ihn mit dem stumpfen Ende der Klinge der Guillotine niederschlägt. Nachdem die Flüchtigen mit Jacks klappriger Dying Gull Saint Martin verlassen haben und auch Barbossa auf der Suche nach Salazar fort ist, wendet Scarfield sich an die tatsächliche Hexe Shansa. Sie ist die durch Vermittlung von Captain Hector Barbossa dem Galgen entgangen, ist aber weiterhin auf Saint Martin im Kerker, wo sie durchaus ihrer Magie frönen kann. Ihr gegenüber offenbart er seine tatsächlichen Absichten: Dass Großbritannien mithilfe des Dreizacks die Meere kontrollieren soll. Er bringt sie dazu, die Skizzen deuten, die Carina im Kerker gemacht hat und Scarfield auf den Kurs der Dying Gull bringen, indem er ihr Leben bedroht. Scarfield macht sich mit der HMS Essex auf den Weg, um die Dying Gull abzufangen. Es gelingt, doch weil Jack, Henry und Carina nicht mehr an Bord sind, als die Dying Gull aufgebracht wird, hat der Lieutenant die Personen, die er eigentlich sucht, immer noch nicht. Er lässt Scrum, den der eigentlich zum neuen Captain gewählte Gibbs in die Kapitänsrolle getrickst hat, übel misshandeln, um seine Fahndung zu Erfolg zu bringen. Mit den heraus geprügelten Informationen kann er die Verfolgung wieder aufnehmen. Mithilfe von Scrums spitzem Fußnagel kann Gibbs jedoch das Schloss der Brig knacken, und Jacks Crew kann im gekaperten Beiboot entkommen und so dem Schicksal der HMS Essex entgehen. In der Nacht kann Scarfield dieaus der Flasche befreite Black Pearl aufspüren, aber bevor seine Männer den Befehl zum Abfeuern der Kanonen befolgen können, ist auch Salazars Silent Mary zur Stelle – und verschlingt die HMS Essex mit Mann und Maus. John Scarfield kommt mit allen seinen Männern bei der Explosion seines Schiffes ums Leben. Persönlichkeit John Scarfield ist extrem ehrgeizig und mit seiner Stellung als Lieutenant in keiner Weise zufrieden. Ebenso unzufrieden ist er damit, für den Schutz einer karibischen Kolonie zuständig zu sein, statt sich Kriegsruhm in Westafrika zu erwerben. Er ist gegenüber Gefangenen und auch seinen Untergebenen rücksichtslos, droht seinen Soldaten sogar mit dem Tod, wenn sie in der Verfolgung von tatsächlichen und angeblichen Gesetzlosen nicht erfolgreich sind. Schuld sucht er stets bei anderen, insbesondere bei seinen Untergebenen, die er für sein mangelndes Fortkommen in seiner militärischen Laufbahn verantwortlich macht. Auf die Idee, sich zu fragen, was er vielleicht selbst falsch gemacht hat, kommt er nicht. Dass seine Art, mit Menschen umzugehen, vielleicht ein Grund dafür sein könnte, dass man ihm nicht eine ganze Flotte anvertraut, geht nicht in seinen Kopf. Vorgeblich verlangt er nach dem Dreizack nicht zu eigenem Nutzen, sondern, um Großbritannien die Herrschaft über die Meere zu sichern – doch das ist wohl nur die eine Seite der Medaille. Anders als James Norrington, der Ruhm als zusätzlichen Lohn für die Erfüllung seiner Dienstpflichten ablehnte („Indem ich mich daran erinnere, dass ich anderen diene und nicht mir selbst!“), sucht Scarfield genau danach. Er erwartet für die Sicherung des Dreizacks in den Händen der britischen Regierung das, was ihm bisher verwehrt blieb: eine eigene Kriegsflotte, mit der er weitere Kolonien britischer Herrschaft unterwerfen kann. Hinter den Kulissen Es sieht so aus, als wäre John Scarfield so, wie James Norrington nach den ursprünglichen Planungen der seinerzeitigen Drehbuchautoren der ersten Trilogie, Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio, sein sollte – ein reiner Antagonist, der so gar keine guten Eigenschaften haben sollte Autorenkommentar auf der DVD zu Fluch der Karibik.. Nach allem, was die beiden Hauptautoren für die erste Trilogie entworfen haben, erscheint Scarfield in seinem Verhalten als Mischung aus Norrington und Beckett. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Royal Navy Kategorie:Schurke